King and Cuddles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A young performer makes a little mistake. But a certain Tickle Monster won't let her stay sad for long.


**This story is based on guestsurprise's Cirque Mystique story! Written by guestsurpise. Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Adeline hung her head and let tears fall down. She just made the biggest mistake ever! Cirque Mystique was booked for a special event at the Tickle Realm and her magic trick went horribly wrong!

Flashback…

"I would like to have the honor of a volunteer," Adeline said shyly. After a moment, Lauhin rose and walked towards her.

"I am here," he winked. Now blushing hotly, Adeline nodded and smiled at him. He chuckled and spoke telepathically to her. "Easy…you will do fine. Relax Adeline."

Adeline took a deep breath and then prepared herself for the fun! Evander smiled happily as Adeline got her wand ready. She raised it and was ready to cite the playful words for her magic trick. But as she did, she said the wrong one!

"HALSAUR MUMRASATUM!" She said accidentally. Evander's eyes widened and saw that Lauhin was suddenly wrapped from head to toe in bandages like a mummy. The trick was to make streamers appear and dance around him, but this happened instead!

"Mmm? MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMM!" Lauhin roared, now trying to break free from the bandages that wrapped him tightly.

"NO! LAUHIN! I'M SO SORRY!" Adeline screamed, now running over to help him get loose. But as she ran over, some others gathered around him and began trying to help.

"Humans are so strange," one whispered.

"They do not know how to do magic very well either," another whispered. Adeline hung her head and backed away. She then felt a hand on her shoulder; as she turned, it was Evander.

"Adeline…what happened?" he asked. "You practiced all week."

Adeline just looked away and broke loose. She bounded out of the room and ran to the guest room that was made up for her.

Flashback over….

Adeline stayed in her room and sat on her bed, not daring to leave it for at least a few hours. After a bit, she heard a knock on the door.

"Adeline?" a deep voice cooed. Adeline's head shot up! She recognized that voice! It was King Lauhin!

"No! Oh no!" she panicked; now getting up and going out on her balcony as quietly as possible. She then tried to scale down the tree. As she did this, she heard the gentle pleas from the other side of her door.

"Young one…we need to talk. Please open the door." The king said gently.

Silence.

"Adeline…please…we need to discuss what happened. Rest assured I mean you no harm," he said.

Silence.

Lauhin sighed and decided to give her more time, but sadly walked away. Evander knew Lauhin was very strong, but he was concerned about Adeline because his ears were slightly flat against his head.

Evander also had tried to talk to her earlier, but Adeline wouldn't talk to anyone.

A day later…

Adeline still remained in her room. She slept in her room and ate in her room. She even refused to perform in the next show out of embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Lauhin was watching the show but his mind was on Adeline. He searched through the performers briefly and his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Now where is she?" he asked outloud.

"Who my dear?" Queen Bliss asked.

"Adeline," he said. "She's not performing."

"You mean that adorable one that had you tied up so cutely," Bliss giggled. Lauhin turned and arched an eyebrow at her and gave her a handsome grin.

"Well next time, I will make sure you are the one to rescue me," he cooed, now leaning over and kissing her. But then he saw something that caught his eye. Adeline was watching from a far balcony; she was curious how the show was going. She then gasped as their eyes met and she saw Lauhin look at her with a determined look before standing.

"Adeline…come here," he said telepathically to her. Adeline stepped back and then saw Lauhin look at her once more before he quickly teleported.

"No! Oh no!" she panicked, now not seeing him anywhere! She then spun around as she felt something behind her. He had teleported right behind her!

"Shhh, shhh…little one don't panic. Whatever is wrong? I simply want to talk to you," The large black king cooed.

"I-I can't talk your highness," she said, not making eye contact and backing up.

"Adeline, I won't let you get away from me. We need to speak," Lauhin said, backing her against the wall.

Adeline shook her head and tried to run, but Lauhin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. The young girl squealed, but felt a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sleep…rest Adeline," came the deep reassuring voice. Adeline felt herself going drowsy and soon, she was out cold. Pleased that she was calm, Lauhin picked her up, went to his room and placed her down on his bed and then teleported back to finish the show.

"Lauhin…is everything ok?" Bliss asked.

"Yes…she will be alright. I will see to her," Lauhin soothed back, now kissing his queen again.

Later that night…

Adeline slowly got up and saw that she was in Lauhin's room! Gasping, she tried to stand up but felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Little one…" a deep voice soothed. Adeline let out a shout and Lauhin pulled her back to his chest. "Hey, hey, hey…shhh shhh shhh…it's alright."

Adeline then felt him sit up, cross his legs, and place her on his lap and kiss her forehead. As he did, he spoke into her forehead.

"Now now…no more struggling. Do not be embarrassed. It was an accident Adeline," Lauhin spoke softly.

"I ruined the entire party!" She blurted out.

"No you did not. If anything it was a very humorous trick that I used on my sons later; everyone enjoyed it. I was looking for you but you had fled," he said, now making her look at him. "And I'm not letting you leave this room until you agree to try that spell again."

"You mean the right one that I should have done," she said hanging her head.

"Well…you can practice that one later. But I want you to practice the same spell you did last night again. And on me…" Lauhin said.

Adeline looked at him in horror, but he placed a claw to her lips. "Yes…I want you to feel comfortable with making mistakes Adeline. We are going to practice what to do in case this happens again."

"I-I can't! You're a king!" Adeline squeaked out! "I can't tie you up again!"

Lauhin smiled and then pinned her down. "Honey…you won't learn how to fix your mistakes if you never try again. Now come on," he chuckled, now tickling her armpits. Adeline began giggling and soon the king had her stand and he handed her the wand. Adeline looked miserable, but the king kissed a tender spot under her ear.

"Trust me…this is alright. Do not fear; I'm here to help you," he whispered. Adeline nodded sadly and recited the same spell. She then watched in horror as Lauhin was wrapped from head to toe again, but he didn't struggle. Adeline then ran over to him and immediately began panicking.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" She gasped. She then saw his tail was wiggling and it was free; he was giving her a clue. "Oh! Ok! I need to do something to set him free! But what?!"

Adeline then thought of a reversal spell and soon the bandages were unraveling! It was that simple! But as she saw that his lower half was free, she giggled. Now feeling much happier, she ran over and gently knocked the king on his bed.

"OOMPH!" he grunted, now getting on his knees and trying to free his upper half. "What's going on up there?"

Adeline then began tickling his feet and she saw his tail stick up in surprise and the king was soon squirming and drumming his feet on the bed.

"MMMMMMM! Adeline! Adeline NO YOUNG ONE! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA COME NOW! Release me!" the large king chuckled, now tearing himself out of the remainder of the bandages. Adeline then felt the king grab her and tickle her stomach.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!" Adeline laughed out.

"Not so fast little one. I must reward you for such a playful attack and for your solution to the problem." Lauhin smiled, now tickling her all over her stomach and abs. It was at least 30 minutes before he stopped and let her breathe.

"S-Solution?" Adeline asked.

"Yes. When you remained calm, you found a simple solution to the issue. But you had to remain calm to think of the reversal spell. That is why I didn't want you to leave until we talked," Lauhin cooed in her ear. Adeline turned and hugged the large king's neck.

"Thank you Lauhin. It was so easy, but I was too busy panicking to see it," Adeline said, hanging her head.

"Hey now…that's over," Lauhin smiled, now lifting her chin. "Now come here my little champion. You all still have a few more nights in my realm and I will make sure you enjoy every bit of it."

And with that, he began tickling the girl until her beautiful laughter rang through the room.

As Evander was passing by, he was told to go and see Lauhin as well. Once he entered, he saw Adeline smiling and happy.

"Better?" the ringmaster grinned, now leaning on the wall.

"Yes…I am now." Adeline smiled, now reciting the spell again and wrapping up Evander!

"MMMMMMMM!" He said in surprise. Lauhin smirked at the scene and then looked at Adeline.

"He does need to loosen up a bit. Have fun," Lauhin chuckled, now leaving the two alone. Adeline then noticed that Evander's eyes were looking at her, but not angrily…he looked devious.

"This…is..war…" he muffled through the bandages. But soon his deep laughter rang as Adeline tickled the ringmaster. But she knew she would have to keep her eyes open. Evander would ALWAYS get her back!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed this story! I have been in a fluffier mood lately.**


End file.
